


Widow's Weeds V – The Power of Love

by BardicRaven



Series: Arrow - Widow's Weeds [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s03e09 The Climb, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Irritated!Author-fic, Nyssa al Ghul - minor role, Ray Palmer - minor role, Real Family, Thea Queen - minor role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing, <em>nothing</em> stronger than love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow's Weeds V – The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

>     _She is wedded to convictions—in default of grosser ties;_  
>      _Her contentions are her children, Heaven help him who denies!—_  
>      _He will meet no suave discussion, but the instant, white-hot, wild,_  
>      _Wakened female of the species warring as for spouse and child._
> 
> ##### -Rudyard Kipling, The Female of the Species

***********

She just stared at him, dumbstruck.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked, concerned.

“I... I'm sure I didn't hear you correctly. I thought you just said that you have to go back.”

“I do.”

An irreverent part of her mind commented that it was a pity that this was likely the _only_ context in which she'd ever hear him say those words, but she firmly told it to shut up.

“Why?” One word for so many questions.

Oliver chose to answer the most literal. “Because I have unfinished business. And until that business is finished, I am putting you and my entire city at risk by staying here.”

So many things she wanted to say to that. So many reasons she wanted to give for him not to go.

But as before, she knew that trying to hold on to him too tightly would only bring them both more pain.

If you love someone, let them go. 

And pray for their safe return.

“When?”was all she asked. A gift, another in a long line she refused to keep the tally of.

“A few days. I have some loose ends to tie up here first.”

She nodded. She turned as if to leave, hesitated, then made a decision.

Fortune favors the bold, after all, and if there were one thing she'd learned from working with Oliver Queen, it was how to be bold.

“You were wrong, you know.”

Inquiry.

“When you said you knew now what you were fighting for.”

Steel underneath the inquiry.

“I know you don't want to hear this Oliver, but you need to face the fact that Thea is _never_ going to be the sister, the _family_ , you want her to be.”

Softness over steel of her own.

“I think a part of you knows that.”

“And that is why you died.”

Long moments of silence stretched out endlessly between them.

“I won't ask you not to go, but I will ask you this.”

Oliver smiled at her indulgently. “You know I'll do anything you ask.”

A small sad smile answered him. _There was one time you didn't._

“If you're going to ask me to let you go again, to risk my heart on the slim chance that you can do the impossible, then you need to be willing to face the truth about your family.”

Challenge again. “And who they _really_ are.”

“If there's one thing I learned in the time that you were away, it is this: that there is nothing, _nothing_ stronger than love.”

“And if it's not giving you that strength, you need to ask yourself why.”

“So think about who you're really fighting for, Oliver Queen. Your life depends on it.”

_And mine._ she thought, but did not say. _Because I can't,_ won't _, go through this again._

 

***********

The morning after he left, Felicity found a note waiting for her beneath her keyboard.

_Felicity,_

_You were right. I know who I'm fighting for._

_I'm fighting for you._

_-Oliver_

Tears stained the paper. She would do everything in her power to return that love and help to bring him home safe.

 

***********

This time was different. He felt it from the first. There was an ease of movement, an extra sense of the dance of predator and prey, an instant's pre-knowledge of what the next move in the dance would be.

The ending was nearly a forgone conclusion.

Ra's al Ghul lay on the frozen ground, Oliver's sword pointed at his throat. “Know that I could kill you where you lie. You live only because I don't want the League. But all blood-debts are cancelled as of _now_. And you and the League will make no further move against me or mine. Understood?” He pressed down, just a little, and a single drop of blood appeared under the sharp steel.

“Agreed.” Ra's al Ghul answered carefully, mindful of cold steel against warm flesh. “It is your right.”

“And safe passage off this mountain and out of the League's territories.”

Ra's al Ghul smiled. “Done.”

Oliver removed the sword with a careful flourish.

“Nyssa.” Angry eyes met his. “One thing I've learned recently is that family isn't always who you think it is. Food for thought.”

She did not reply.

 

***********

His return was both anti-climactic and well-received. Anti-climatic in the sense that he seemed to be anticipated this time, and well-received... well, in the ways that you'd expect.

Their lives went on as life does, not perfectly, but with strength and pleasure and a joy that was both new and well-delighted in.

 

Once again Oliver Queen had won a round in the battle between his two lives, between his dreams of the day and his dreams of the night.

And as for Felicity, her joy and her light were back in full measure, and never more so than when she was working in the night, dressed in bright colors once more, her widow's weeds permanently out of her wardrobe.

Palmer asked what had changed. Felicity just smiled.

“Let me guess. It's a long story.”

“I certainly hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Well, there you go. 3100 words of what I wish they'd do in the second half of the season.
> 
> ##### We'll see what actually happens.
> 
> ##### Partly getting it out of my system, partly recording my thoughts for feedback-purposes laters.
> 
> ##### Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback and comments as you feel called to do so.
> 
> ##### And if you're interested in some of the bits that inspired this, check out the YouTube playlist 'Grist: Widow's Weeds' here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL99Djnb8oDmhFjM4cUo7Bp3H5GpQcLEy3
> 
> ##### *flies back off to her other tales and tails*


End file.
